


Heights

by atypicalenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Darkmistshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalenthusiast/pseuds/atypicalenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the past could keep them down because, together, they were sure to reach unbelievable heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights

Heights

Series: Pokemon Games

Ship: Darkmistshipping (Hugh X Cheren)

Rating: Mature

Story Summary: Nothing in the past could keep them down because, together, they were sure to reach unbelievable heights.

Sometimes, late at night, when he was in the company of only himself, Cheren would remember those times. He would recall the way he felt in Black's arms and he would admit to his stubborn self that he missed those days. More than anything, though, he would remember falling hopelessly in love and learning to appreciate simple things, such as the summer air that would blow through his window when he and his dear friend were together.

They were wound up and curious, but not too curious. Their young minds only processed so much as they exchanged shy kisses and tentative, experimental touches at first. Cheren would eventually end up gasping for air underneath Black, sealing his blue eyes shut when the boy slid a hand underneath his shirt to toy with his nipples. His whole body would grow uncomfortably hot and his already tight pants would get even tighter. In the end, they always found themselves boldly rocking their hips with their cocks out, stroking each other until their releases were met. Nothing in the real world mattered when Cheren finally snapped, begging for Black to pump him harder while he rode out his orgasm. All that mattered was the incredible sensations they shared-- nothing more and nothing less.

Though they never went all the way, they got far enough for Cheren to wonder what things would be like when he wasn't completely terrified of sex. Unfortunately for him, all of it met an abrupt, untimely end when they began a new chapter in their lives. Black suggested that they stay friends and pretend that nothing happened. Cheren had no choice but to seem okay with that, even though he had developed feelings for his friend and wanted so much more.

At eighteen years old, Cheren was living in Aspertia City and Black was somewhere far away, completely out of reach. The fleeting moments of passion between them were experiments of the past and all he had left to remember his friend by was a heart full of bittersweet memories. He held them close, but told himself he didn't need Black in order to be happy. Having been a Gym Leader since the tender age of sixteen, as well as a teacher to the pupils that flocked to his classroom, he was successful. He always knew he'd miss that old flame of his, but he also had the ability to move on without him. Black wasn't an issue anymore-- not after he discovered a new path.

Life's unexpected occurences led him to meet Hugh shortly after acquiring his current occupations. Hugh was a lot like him, considering that he, too, once loved a boy he couldn't be with. Although he was a lot more eccentric than the reserved Gym Leader, something about him always seemed to snag Cheren's attention and, before they knew it, they were locking lips after school-hours.

It was true that, at first, their relationship was mostly platonic until they discovered a connection. However, when the right moment hit, they blindly used that connection as the groundwork for something more. They kept building up until they touched the stars, unafraid of falling. For the first time since his days with Black, Cheren felt alive and Hugh could finally experience the kind of affection he never dreamed he'd receive. 

Their once-broken hearts were two halves that fit conjointly as a perfect whole. Though they still had to help each other out of the occasional slump from time to time, they understood each other and that meant more than words could depict. No obstacle was too difficult to overcome. Even when they had worries or doubts, they never failed to see them through. 

“When you remember Black, do you still feel sad sometimes?” asked Hugh to Cheren one evening at the school. Hugh had decided to meet up with him there while he was grading the day's remaining assignments. Oddly, a temperament more serious than usual possessed him.

Cheren let a confused look alter his expression. “Well, that certainly came out of the blue.” He rested the pen he was using on his desk and put his work on pause. “I mean, what he did still hurts, but I try to remember that I can still live normally. Plus, I have peace-of-mind knowing that I have a future that's worth looking forward to.” He always felt weird saying things like that, but he wasn't in the mood to care. He didn't have to keep his guard up around Hugh. After taking so many steps with the young man, he knew a great deal of trust stood between them, so he never had to worry about limiting his comments. “Why are you being so unlike yourself today? Do you have something on your mind?”

“I dunno,” Hugh replied, trying to mentally sort out his jumbled thoughts before spilling them. “I saw Nate with another new girlfriend today and it made me remember that day.” He was referring to the time he confessed his feelings to his friend, only to discover that the boy would never return them. He frowned awkwardly, looking down at his feet. “It's all still fresh in my mind-- how rejected he made me feel after I believed he was interested. I get so angry thinking about it.”

Cheren rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. “Believe me when I tell you I know how difficult it is when the memories return. They're going to hurt for a long time,” he said bluntly, speaking from his own personal experience. “Nevertheless, the pain will ease. It may take time, but it will.”

“I'm sorry, Cherry,” Hugh apologized, habitually using that age-old nickname Black gave Cheren years ago. “Things have been going so well; I shouldn't let Nate bother me. I guess I just wanted some reassurance.”

A hint of red colored the teacher's cheeks. He really hated the fact that he blushed so easily. “No need to apologize,” he said, glad he was able to offer a few words of encouragement. 

“Heh.” Hugh refused to hide the smile that formed on his face. Feeling relieved, he boldly said: “You're so cute.”

Cheren still couldn't get over being referred to as such, even after dating Hugh for well over a year. Black never called him things like that. “Thanks,” he managed to reply, not even trying to be difficult or flat-out disagree. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh, right-- he needed to finish grading papers. He knew for a fact that getting his work done was important, but, as soon as Hugh leaned over his desk and brought him into a kiss, he figured work could wait. Was that considered irresponsible?

Tugging on the red tie worn by the Gym Leader, Hugh silently persuaded him to leave his seat and move around to the opposing side of the desk. Now closer together, their kiss intensified immediately and they parted their lips in unison, tongues caressing. Things proceeded at a steady, unwavering pace until the slightly younger male placed his hands on Cheren's hips. He gripped them firmly as if suggesting something; his ways of communicating through actions always proved to be useful in any situation.

Cheren knew instantly what that meant and he let his body be pulled against Hugh's, gasping into their kiss. He never was the type to instigate intimate activity without being at least a little elusive, but, because Hugh made the first move this time, he decided to be spontaneous and rock himself against the male. He could tell he made the right move when a muffled groan ensued.

The room began to grow warmer and a lot less silent when two figures finally met the cold, hard floor. 

Cheren knelt in front of Hugh and unfastened the young man's pants to free the erection that was hidden within them. He gave it a couple of slow strokes, feeling it twitch in his palm before licking the head and causing Hugh to whimper softly. He knew neither of them wanted their contact to stop there, so he slipped it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he drenched it in hot saliva.

Touching Hugh was a lot different than touching Black. Similar acts seemed completely new when he experienced them with his wild-haired boyfriend and that fact alone amazed him. With Black, affection was one-sided, interactions didn't have enough feeling connected to them, and genuine emotion wasn't apparent. No doubt, Cheren's heart belonged to Black back then, but nothing turned out as he expected. It was all for the better, though, because, with Hugh, passion was shared. Little things like gentle caresses existed and they let Cheren know he was spending his time with someone who cared. He was more content now than he ever was.

Before getting too lost in the moment, Cheren noticed Hugh's hand reaching behind him to slip into his pants. Two fingers that belonged to the young man were already slicked with saliva as they ventured straight to his entrance, teasing it before being eased inside. Moaning around Hugh's cock, Cheren sent pleasant vibrations throughout the entire thing and he lifted his backside to offer the young man better access. 

Hugh let out an unsteady “a-ahh,” making sure to work his fingers in a way that was certain to stimulate Cheren's prostate. He knew he located the correct spot when his partner arched his back and provided another delicious noise of approval. He wouldn't last like this at all. If things didn't change soon, Hugh knew he'd most likely be releasing in Cheren's mouth within mere minutes from now. That was far from a bad thing, but he had his mind set on feeling more of Cheren-- joining with him and going the full distance. Luckily for Hugh, the Gym Leader lifted his head and caused that thought to pass as he straddled the slightly younger male. Things got even better when Cheren, without a word, removed the digits occupying his most private entry and replaced them with the object of arousal that belonged to his lover. In a figurative sense, Hugh's body was on fire.

A pair of thin, pink lips parted and Cheren exhaled as he descended onto Hugh's aching, naturally-lubricated cock with eyes sealed shut like a Pokeball after an easy catch. He quickly adjusted to the intrusion, taking a brief halt upon containing the entirety of it. In that fleeting moment, Hugh's open palms planted themselves on his bony hips and, with an upward thrust from below, the resumption of all movement was incited. From there on, the males, overwhelmed by each other, moved as one. 

Cheren let himself gradually fall apart, riding Hugh into the depths of obscurity. 

Hugh held onto him as if to imply that the Gym Leader would never be let go of. 

Somewhere between their many heated gasps and desperate motions, the floor of the classroom began to feel uncomfortable and oddly obstructing. They rushed from their place and found another position that involved Cheren being bent over the mahogany desk he was earlier working at. Hugh stooped behind him, thrusting into the teacher repeatedly as he made no hesitation to pump his cock in time with their hormone-driven activity. 

Cheren was completely free from the clutches of awareness and the whole sensation was like a blissful high without a single drug. The same could be said about Hugh, who was far past sloppy and erratic with the way he controlled himself. As they called each other by name, their bodies collided again and again until everything around them was completely forgotten. 

Every single bad memory ceased to exist and all that remained was the love that bonded them and kept them going.

When time practically stopped for their shared release, they climbed to the moon and back, filling their senses with the aroma of sweat and the feeling of weightlessness. Hugh refused to hold back as he filled Cheren with every ounce of his seed, making sure to cup the head of his partner's cock at the same time to prevent a mess. Cheren trembled in place until his orgasm died down.

“I freaking love you,” gushed Hugh without letting any silence settle in. He buried his face into Cheren's hair, smiling into it with a grin that could light up an entire city.

It was in that moment that Cheren realized his usually-fastidious tresses were more along the lines of unkempt. In other words, his hair was a mess, but this was one of those occasions where he didn't mind. He simply smiled, feeling more complacent than words could even express. “I love you, too,” he replied, meaning every single bit of that statement. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Hugh.”

Sometimes, late at night, when he was in the company of only himself, Cheren would remember those times. He would recall the way he felt in Black's arms and he would admit to his stubborn self that he missed those days. More than anything, though, he would remember the moment everything took a turn for the better. Sure, that ounce of lingering pain could prove to be a burden at times, but he accepted it because that pain what the very thing that helped him find happiness again. He knew Hugh thought the same way about it all, as well. 

Without a doubt, they were in this hand-in-hand. Nothing in the past could keep them down because, together, they were sure to reach unbelievable heights.


End file.
